This is our Story
by EllaChocolate
Summary: Never found a Kian story, so here is mine. Kat&Ian/ Kat&Nate/ Paul&Nina!
1. Summary

**Hello Guys! I always wanted to read a Kian Fanfiction, but I've never found one.**  
><strong>And I know there are other Bamonantors, I talked to, who wanted to read one too.<strong>  
><strong>So I decided to write one.<strong>  
><strong>It was kind of difficult to find a start, I really hope you like it.<strong>

**The story includs many different subjects, what the cast does in their freetime etc.**  
><strong>Simple things like cooking, watching TV, shooting scenes, on set and partying.<strong>  
><strong>Also alcohol, drugs, hook ups, shower scenes etc. *wink*<strong>

**What you also should know is, that Nina and Ian are a couple, but we will change that.**

**I wanted to start from season one btw. I really really hope you like it.**

**I don't own the Characters or The Vampire Diaries.**  
><strong>I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.<strong>

**Summary**

They were like a big family.  
>Since the beginning of season one, the whole cast moved into a huge house.<br>They cooked together, watched movies, went out and shooted one of the most famous TV Shows ; Vampire Diaries.

Their relationships growed up from strangers to friends, from friends to best friends, lovers and haters.

When Katerina Alexandra Graham took her first step into the large house with her best friend Michael Trevino, the first voice they heard was Candice : "You've got to be kidding me! This is fucking amazing!"

She had long red hair, which were dyed and cut for her character Caroline Forbes.  
>She was dancing in the living room with her mobilephone in her hands.<p>

When she saw Katerina and Michael grinning and waving at her with a "Hello" she blushed a little and hang up with a : "Gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Candice, right?" Michael asked.  
>The readhead nodded: "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, I was talking to my dad."<br>"It's okay. I'm Katerina and this is Michael", Kat smiled at her.

They heard voices from outside.  
>A giggling Nina and a grinning Paul were the next to join them: "Hey Guys!"<p>

**Yeah, I hope this summary is okay. I'd love to hear your opinion, so please review!**  
><strong>Tell me if you want me to continue.<strong>

**xoxo Ella**


	2. Feel Something

**Hey! :)**  
><strong>Thank you everyone for your Reviews! It really means a lot for me.<strong>  
><strong>I wrote the second Chapter as quick as I could.<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry if there are going to be any spelling or grammar mistakes.<strong>  
><strong>Like I already said, I don't own the Characters or the Vampire Diaries.<strong>  
><strong>I just let my fantasy play with me. *wink*<strong>

**What I also wanted to fill you in about, was that it won't be only about Kian, I wanted to include other characters, couples too.**

**I hope you like the chapter. It takes part in season one.**

**xxx  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Zach can do it!", shouted Candice out of the living room.  
>"I can't cook!", he protested and started tickling her.<p>

Steven sighed annoyed: "Oh come on guys, I'm sharving!" He walked and sat between them.  
>"Zach, dude, leave her alone, go and cook som-" Suddenly he was hit by a pillow.<p>

"I'll cook, just shut up", Matt said and went into the kitchen.  
>Sara followed him: "I'll help you", she smiled. They started with a salat.<p>

"I love you Matt!", Steven yelled.  
>"Yeah, you love me everytime I cook something for you", Matt muttered under his breath<p>

Hell, they had to cook for 10 people; Nina, Paul, Ian, Kat, Zach, Candice, Steven, Michael and for them.  
>After a while Nina, Michael and Kat entered the kitchen, followed by Paul and Ian.<p>

"God, that smells so good", Ian moaned. "Yeah, what is it?", Michael asked. Nina tried to look over Matt's shoulder, while Kat already took a spoon of rice and greens: "Delicious!"

"Don't exaggerate", Paul laughed. "What, you don't believe me? Come here!"  
>He walked over to Kat, who took another spoon rice and greens and shoved it into his mouth.<p>

"Well, it's okay", he grinned.  
>"Seriously Paul?", Matt punched him on his shoulder. "Get the hell out of here and leave my food alone, dumbass!", he shouted grinning.<p>

**xxx**

The 6 actors and 4 actresses were sitting together in the dining room. The food was really good.  
>Why wouldn't it? Matt cooked it. He did it almost always.<br>"I love you so much, man", Steven muttered. Matthew Davis just rolles his eyes.

"Okay, I'm really cirious now, you haven't told anybody of us about your family yet", Candice looked at him.  
>He cleared his throat: "There is nothing to tell actually."<br>"It's not like we're going to tell others about it", Kat gave him an encouraging smile.

He looked at the group. It wasn't that he didn't trust them. That's not, what has been bothering him. Her reaction was.  
>Matt took a deep breath before he began to talk: " I'm divorced. I've been married 6 years ago, when I was 27."<p>

He looked up from his plate, to meet her shocked eyes, for less than a second.  
>"I have a daughter. She's 4, her name is Emily."<p>

He got everybodys attention, so nobody could see, how Sara grabbed her cup even tighter, that her ankles got white.  
>It hurt. Why the hell didn't he tell her about this?<p>

The next question took Matt out of guard. "Do you miss her, your ex?", Nina asked him thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. Did he miss her? "I ehm... I", he stammered.

Suddenly Sara got up. "Excuse me", she muttered brokely and walked quickly upstairs.  
>"Shit", Matt cursed, jumped up and ran after her.<p>

Silence followed at the table.  
>"What was that about?", Paul whispered.<p>

**xxx**

_Like a hour ago :_

_"You always cut like that?", he grinned._  
><em>"What? Is it wrong?", she laughed. He loved the sound of it.<em>

_Matthew walked next to her and placed his hands gently over hers and they began to cut together._  
><em>When they finished, they just looked at each other, faces coming closer and closer.<em>  
><em>But before their lips could finally meet, Sara stepped back, grinning.<em>

_A dissapointed look played across his features: "What-"_  
><em>"I have to wash my hands", she winked at him and walked over to the sink.<em>

_While the warm water cleaned her skin, he pressed his chest against her back, trapping her with his body against the counter and washed his hands with hers._  
><em>Both had to control themselves, not to let out a soft moan.<em>

_They jumped apart when they heard Steven's voice: "What takes you so long?"_

**xxx**

"Sara open the door", he said firlmy.  
>"Leave me the hell alone!" She had trapped herself in the bathroom, for like 30 minutes now and refuses to come out.<p>

She sat there crying, her back against the door. "Sara, please..." "I said leave!" Matt sat on the floor, leaning on the wall, waiting for her to come out.

They had to talk. And he was _not_ going to leave.

**xxx**

Michael, Kat and Ian sat on the sofa in the living room, watching Supernatural.  
>"I hate clowns", Kat chuckled nervously and snuggled closer to Michael.<p>

Ian, who sat on the other end of the sofa narrowed his eyes. "I don't get it", he suddenly said and both Michael and Kat turned to face him.  
>"You two are <em>friends<em>, you're not supposed to _cuddle_ like a couple."

Michael chuckled: "Well it's okay to snuggle with your friend."  
>Kat grinned at Ian: "Are you jealous?" He smirked back: "Just saying."<p>

They looked at each other for a moment before Ian asked her: "Are we friends?"  
>"Of course we are." "See! But you never cuddle with me." That was true.<p>

Michael looked at Kat, to Ian anc back at Kat.  
>"You want me to cuddle with you?", she asked and her best friends mouth dropped. What?<p>

Ian tensed for a second, but didn't show it.  
>"Well, I wouldn't <em>complain<em>", he said in a low voice.

Kat moved over to him and sat between his legs. her back against his buff chest. His hands found their way around her waist, but not without touching her rip.  
>She played with his fingers, while her head rested on his shoulder.<p>

They looked absolutely relaxed, like it was the most natual thing in the world.

**xxx**

Candice, Steven ad Zach went out. The result of the wild night were some Paparazzi pictures of Candice and Steven, drunk, making out.

**xxx**

"Nope, I bet I'm better", Paul grinned.  
>"You're so full of yourself", Nina said.<p>

The two of them walked in the garden, near the swimming pool, fighting about who was the better swimmer.  
>Suddenly Nina grinned: "Are you sure about that?"<br>"Hell yeah! You're seen my body, hav-"

Nina pushed him into the pool. What she didn't expect was, him pulling her with him.  
>Under the water she to pull Paul deeper, but it didn't make any sense, because he always pulled her with him.<p>

"Oh _god_!"They laughed asas their heads were out of the water again.  
>The whole thing became more serious, when they realized, how close they were.<p>

They heard each others breathing quicken. Nina got closer to him, until her nose was touching his, waiting for him to back away, which he didn't.  
>Then she took his face into her hands and slowly pressed her lips to his.<br>Sweet kisses that turned into a passionate make out sassion.

Her legs were on his waist, her hands in his hair and his grasping her ass, while he pushed her harder against the poolwall.  
>They were so preoccupied, that Paul missed 3 calls from his fianc e, Torrey DeVito.<p>

**xxx**

**So, what do you think? There are really some pictures of Candice and Steven making out btw! If you haven't seen them yet, you should check them out. _Again_ I wanted to thank you for your Reviews! I really hope you liked the Chapter.** **What do you think about the TVD Episode 3x11 btw?**


	3. Surprises

**Hello my lovely Readers!**  
><strong>Thank you so much for all the Reviews! I've never expected you to like my story, to be honest.<strong>  
><strong>But I'm really glad you do! So, thank you again!<strong>

**I'm really sorry I update this chapter so late, I have so many things on my mind right now. School, family etc.**  
><strong>That's one of the reasons, this chapter isn't going to be so long too.<strong>

**Ok, so I've noticed, that some of you don't know the actors names, just the names of the characters they're playing,** so** here are the one's who are going to be in this chapter:**

**Paul Wesley : Stefan Salvatore**

**Ian Somerhalder : Damon Salvatore**

**Katerina Graham : Bonnie Bennett**

**Nina Dobrev : Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce**

**Michael Trevino : Tyler Lockwood**

**Sara Canning : Jenna Sommers**

**Candice Accola : Caroline Forbes**

**Zach Roerig : Matt Donovan**

**Matt Davis : Alaric Salzman**

**Steven R. McQueen : Jeremy Gilbert**

**Torrey DeVito : Meredith Fell**

**Alright, keep those names in mind. I think another thing some of you didn't quite understand, was that whole thing about the couples and their relationships.**  
><strong>I'll explain it a little bit more exact:<strong>

**It plays in season 1, that means Ian and Nina are not a couple yet. Right now, they're friends.**  
><strong>Now, there's something going on between Nina and Paul, through he's one step ahead to marry his fiance Torrey DeVito.<strong>  
><strong>(They already married in real life btw). Like you already noticed Michael and Kat are best friends. But, they have their own little secrets too. (I read, that they were friends in real life, before they met in TVD. Kat was also Zach's neighbour and didn't know it, until they met in TVD.)<strong>  
><strong>That little make out between Candice and Steven is nothing serious, with Candice and Zach is already another story.<strong>  
><strong>And of course you noticed something going on between Sara and Matt. The small cuddle action was just the beginning of Ian and Kat.<strong>

**Hope I got it a little bit more clear for you. If you have any questions, ask, I'm going to answer.**

**I don't own TVD or the Characters, just brought some of my ideas in here.**  
><strong>I really hope you like the chapter! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.<strong>

**xxx**

**Previously on 'This is our Story' :**

_Suddenly Sara got up. "Excuse me", she muttered brokely and walked quickly upstairs._  
><em>"Shit", Matt cursed, jumped up and ran after her.<em>

_Kat moved over to him and sat between his legs. her back against his buff chest. His hands found their way around her waist, but not without touching her rip._  
><em>She played with his fingers, while her head rested on his shoulder.<em>  
><em>They looked absolutely relaxed, like it was the most natual thing in the world.<em>

_Candice, Steven and Zach went out. The result of the wild night were some Paparazzi pictures of Candice and Steven, drunk, making out._

_Her legs were around his waist, her hands in his hair and his grasping her ass, while he pushed her harder against the poolwall._  
><em>They were so preoccupied, that Paul missed 3 calls from his fiance, Torrey DeVito.<em>

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

**xxx**

**_Last Night :_  
><strong>

_She was watching him talking to a redhead waitress. They were laughing, she wasn't._  
><em>Candice felt a sharp pain of jealousy in her chest.<em>

_Why the hell is he doing this, she thought._  
><em>When Steven asked her and Zach, if they wanted to go out and have a little time out, she wasn't thinking about this kind of fun.<em>  
><em>Jealousy wasn't fun at all.<em>

_"You want to make me jealous? Well, two can play thins game", the blonde beauty muttered under her breath and made her way to Steven,_  
><em>who was drunk already. You're going to take advantage of it, even he's your best friend, she told herself, you'll explain it later.<em>

_**xxx**_

_He couldn't belive his eyes, what they saw, it couldn't be happening._  
><em>She was all over him, kissing him.<em>

_It hurt, even he wouldn't admit it._  
><em>He felt jealous, anger and hurt. Didn't she know, what she was doing to him?<em>  
><em>With a last glaze over Candice and Steven, Zach left the club.<em>

_**xxx**_

_Maybe he wan't even serious about this. Obviously it was just a game he was playing with her._  
><em>Why didn't he mention that he had a daughter or a wife for god's sake?<em>

_Did he think it wasn't important? There were so many answers Sara needed._  
><em>She felt so weak, hurt, disappointed and angry.<em>

_Almost one hour passed, since she trapped herself in the bathroom._  
><em>Slowly the 24 year old actress stood up from the cold ground and smoothed her clothes.<em>

_She went to the sink, looked up to see her reflection in the mirror._  
><em>With both hands, she went through her light brown hair, that was messy.<em>

_Her eyes were red from crying, but it didn't keep her from turning to the door and open it slightly._  
><em>There he was sitting, with his head against the wall, opposite the bathroom door, to finally stop her from running away from him.<em>

_When the door opened, he jumped to his feet, like a tiger, that found his victim._  
><em>Worried blue-grey eyes met tired green-blue ones.<em>

_"Sara", her name fall from his lips. "Let me explain, please", he practically begged her._

_**xxx**_

_"So?", she was glad for her steady voice. To be honest, it was actually the opposite of what was happening inside of her._  
><em>She looked strong and brave, but felt weak and hurt. "I'm listening."<em>

_Matt and Sara sat across from each other in her room on her bed. There was a huge distance between them, he didn't like, the distance, that she needed._

_**xxx**_

_Her eyes were heavy and she felt tired._  
><em>Kat knew, if she closed them, she wouldn't be albe to open them again and would fell asleep.<em>

_There was a brief moment she thought about it, what it would feel like, to wake up with his strong arms still around her, but she quickly shove it aside, embarressed with herself even thinking about Ian and her that way._

_They were friends and she liked it. He was the complete opposite of his character Damon Salvatore._  
><em>Ian wasn't rude, agressive or mean. Nothing, but he opposite of the badboy. He was polite, nice and caring.<em>

_The green eyed beauty turned to face the man she leaned against. He was asleep._  
><em>She slowly reached for his hands, moved them away from her waist and put them on his side.<em>

_Quietly her bare feet touched the ground, walking torwards the stairs, to her room._  
><em>Before she turned by the corner she looked back at Ian and Michael, who were sleeping on the coach, looking peaceful.<em>

_**xxx**_

_**The Next Morning :**_

He was woken up with small kisses that were planted all over his chest. His lips curved upwards.  
>When he opened his eyes, he met large brown ones. Nina smiled, bend over and kissed him softly on his lips.<p>

"I should go, before someone notice I'm here", she whispered in his ear. Her bare chest was pressed against his.  
>"Yeah you should", he caressed her back with his findertips. Slowly he moved them up and down. It calmed her and she snuggled against him.<p>

"But I want to stay." Paul felt her breath on his neck and shivered slightly. "So do I."  
>After their make out session in the pool it was a little bit awkward. They muttered their sorry's and Nina ran into her room.<p>

Later at night when Paul already laid in his bed and switched through the channels, he heard a slight knock at his door.  
>Nina entered his room and locked it, whithout saying anything, she just sat beside him. They looked at each other for a long moment, before he finally kissed her again. She pressed herself aginst him as much as possible.<br>With the time, he put her top over her head, he was shirtless, they lost their underwear as well and he entered her.

Paul smiled at this thought. The night was amazing. What he loved even more, was that she didn't leave. No, she stayed with him.  
>"Paul", she moaned his name, when his hand wandered down her body. His smooth fingertips brushed against her tight.<br>Althrough she liked the feeling, Nina stopped his hands with her own.

"I have to go", she whispered gave him a chaste kiss and pulled the blankets off her body.  
>Paul admired her body, she didn't bother to hide from him, while she looked for her clothes that where tossed all over the room.<br>Before she left his bedroom for good, she gave him a sexy wink.

The green eyed, still naked handsome man just laid there for a few minutes. When he got curious what time it was he looked at his cellphone. 5 missed calls from Torrey.  
>"Shit!"<p>

_What have you put yourself into Wesley?_

**xxx**

With her eyes still closed, she felt the sun dancing on her skin. Not wanting to open them yet, Sara just laid there.  
>They talked for like hours. And she knew he didn't leave her, he was still there. She felt his hand gently caressing hers.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes, but avoided his. "Sara." She loved the way he said her name. Matt slightly squeezed her hand and she finally looked up to meet his gaze.

His blue-grey eyes were shining. She remembered the talk they had. He apologized like for million times.  
>Explained her his family issues. She understood. He told her, that he didn't want to lose her, because of his past, his mistakes.<br>She listened, heard him out, held him, when he started shaking.

It was simple actually. She loved him. He loved her. But they wouldn't admit it yet. No, they would prolong it. Like dump couples in movies did.

**xxx**

She didn't remember how she got home last night. After her fake make out with Steven, she looked for Zach, but couldn't find him?  
>Well, she assumed him to be somewhere having hot sex with the redhead waitress, she couldn't see either.<br>She got drunk, never giving it a fuck.

So when she woke up in the morning, she was lying in her bed.  
>After a few minutes, her memories from last night shot back in her spinning head.<p>

Curious, if Zach was here with his new girl, she sneaked torwards his room. She felt like an idiot, when she opened the door. Zach laid there, still in his dark jeans and shirt, he wore yesterday. He was alone.  
>Candice' head began spinning again.<p>

_Have fun with the hangover sweetheart._

**xxx**

Steven, Zach and Michael sat in the living room, watching the news. The Lakers won their game against the Dukes. They are one round further again.  
>Nina and Kat sat on the couch too with a laptop on their lap, looking for new gossip.<br>Candice and Ian were still eating their lunch, Matt cooked. Sara and him were washing the dishes.  
>Paul was walking up and down the back porch talking to Torrey through his cellphone.<p>

Suddenly Nina and Kat looked over to Steven and Candice. "Oh my god...", Kat whispered. "No way", Nina exclaimed and attracted attention this way.  
>Candice looked up at them: "What's up?"<p>

"You tell us!" The blonde stood up and walked over to them. "Shit", she cursed. Paul came in and looked at the talking cast: "Guys?"

"Dude, what the hell happened there?" Steven asked, when he saw the pictures of him and his best friend Candice making out. "When?"

Candice pursed her lips: "I can explain that." She tried to smooth him, but the phone rang. Everyone was talking.

Michael jumped up and ran torwards it. Just when he picked up and was about to greet the caller, Zach snapped the phone out of his hand: "Hello? ... Oh, hey Julie!" Everyone went silent, when they heard her name. What did she want? "Yeah, that sounds great. See ya!"

Zach endett the call. "What did she want?", asked Sara, when she was sure, he wasn't going to say anything himself.

"She's going to come over,now." The blonde sighed. "There is a new 'Cast Tour' to Atlanta. She will be here in the evening, we're going out for dinner with her and she's going to fill us in."

Nina nodded. The tours, Julie and Kevin are planning are always fun. The dinner would be great. The only thing, that was bothering her was Paul's expression.  
>She wasn't able to read him like book. Kat could, but she wouldn't ask her to do that. It would be too obvisliouy, that there was something going on between them.<br>And Nina wasn't ready to tell her yet. The actress promised herself, she was going to. Today or tomorrow, but she was going to.

"Paul?" They green eyed turned torwards Kat. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" So she noticed it too, Nina thought.  
>Paul gazed at Nina, then back to Kat.<p>

"Torrey's pregnant."

**xxx**

**Dot dot dot**

**Soo, what do you think? What do you think about the chapter? Did you enjoy reading it? I really hope you did! What scenes did you like the most? What shocked you?**  
><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Ella :))**


	4. Rousing Emotions

**Hello Guys !**  
><strong>Sorry for my late update, I was in a hospital etc. and wasn't able to write.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own the characters or the TV Show. These are just some ideas.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It is one of these moments, you want to shout instead of sitting there and get those glares and feel embarressed, because you're such a bitch.

Steven wouldn't talk to Candice and Zach wouldn't even dare to look in her direction.

"What were you thinking?" Ian whispered, when he sat beside her on her bed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know." She cried. "I wasn't thinking at all!"

Ian turned Candice torwards him and embraced her into a warm hug.

"It's ok." He tried o hush her. "It's ok."

_But she knew it wasn't._

**xxx**

"You're supposed to be happy."

Yeah, he knew that. She was right, but he wasn't. Not a little bit.

He didn't know what to do anymore, if he could handle it. If he wanted to.

It was the first time in his whole life, Paul felt completely lost.

"But you're not." Kat stated simply. "What is it?" She asked.

He would tell her sooner or later anyway.

"I love her." He whispered. "I loved her since I first met her, Kat. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. There is nothing I don't like about her. Nothing."

He looked down at his shoes and went silent for a minute, then he jumped up from the banch, he and Kat sat down in the garden.

Suddenly he yelled "Damnit!" and breathed heavily.

"Paul, calm down. Sit." His friend tried, but he shook his head furiously.

"I'm not ready for this. Any of this." He hissed and looked up. "I don't want to be father, I can't be."

Slowly with waterly eyes he turned around to face the brunette woman.

"I don't even know if I love her, Torrey, or that child. I ..."

Paul couldn't talk. The pain in his chest... it felt like his heart was ripped out. It was hard to breathe.

Kat was so worried, it was like she shared his pain with him.

She stood up and walked over to him. Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him.

It was comfortable and warm. Paul felt like she understood him, what he was going through.

"It's Nina. I love Nina." He mumbered, while his friend thightened her tiny arms around him.

He let the tears, he had tried to hold back for so long, ran down his cheeks freely.

"I know." She whispered in his ear. " I know."

_You can't fool friends, that's what makes them friends._

**xxx**

"Seriously?"

It's not like Michael was mad at those idiots, he just thought it was pathetic, how they acted around each other.

"What are you two, 5?"

Steven rolled his eyes at him, Zach didn't say anything either, he continued to stare at the dancing flames in the fireplace

Dude, his friend made out with the girl he liked for so long now.

What was he supposed to do, besides feeling like a peace of shit?

Just forgive and forget? Of course!

"Come on! Say something, anything!" Michael tried again.

Silence. Again. "That's it, I'm out of here!" He exclaimed and rushed out of the living room.

And again one of those awkward moments, Zach thought.

After a while Steven glazed over to Zach. "Michael is right. We're acting like dumb kids."

"Yeah I know that." Zach replied.

They fall in silence again.

"So? That's all you're going to say? You know that?" Steven got angry. There he was making the first step and what did he got?

"What do you want me to say?" The blonde asked him, trying to calm himself down.

"Anything but 'Yeah I know'. You're such a dick."

Zach shook his head furiously. "I am? You were to one making out with her."

"So what? Just because you're the pussy here, not man enough to tell her how you feel?" This was provoking.

Zach jumped to his feet. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't you get it? I was-"

"You were wha-"

The doorbell rang and both felt silent, looking at each other, nobody moved.

They heard footsteps, Michael ran down the stairs and grinned at them. "Don't you feel a little better?" He smilked.

What an ass, Zach thought.

Opening the door, Julie and Kevin stepped inside. "Hello." They smiled at them.

**xxx**

"Julie said it's going to be a nice evening."

"Of course. It's just I don't feel like it." Candice muttered under her breath, while Sara pulled her off of the bed and downstairs.

"Candice, I haven't seen you all day." Kevin looked a little worried.

"Yeah, I was upstairs, didn't feel well." She tried to hide her sadness behind the smile.

It worked. Why wouldn't it? She was an actress. She could tell people she was pregnant even if she was not and they would believe her.

"Why is Nina always taking so long?" Ian frowned.

"I'm here!" The brown haired woman walked over to the rest of the group.

Ian could tell she has been crying, even she tried to cover it all with make up. Her eyes were still red.

"Let's go!" She shot Paul a quick look over her shoulder as she ran forward to catch up with Kat and Michael.

Ian eyed Paul in confused, who looked after Nina.

_What did he miss?_

**xxx**

"Tomorrow evening, you all have to be ready. We'll fly to Atlanta." Julie explained her babys, as they sat in the restaurant, eating.

"Why tomorrow evening? We could just take the fly in the morning." Matt suggested.

Kevin shook his head. "Too many paparazzi." He winked.

"Yeah, that's it." Julie agreed with him.

"Anyway, you separate into groups and sleep in a hotel. The next morning we'll pick you up and give your fans a visit."

Before Julie could continue, she was interrupted by a cellphone.

"It's mine, sorry!" Nina laughed. "Kayla, hey! What's up?" She stood up from the table and walked outside the restaurant to talk to her friend.

"What was I about to say?" Their writer asked herself and sighed. "Damn it!" She cursed.

While the other cast members were laughing and talking, Matt put his hand on Sara's tight and queezed it lightly.

She gave him a warm smile and returned to her food, but he wouldn't remove his hand. She again looked over to him.

That was, what he was waiting for. When her eyes met his, his hand slid up her tight, under her dress.

Sara's eyes widened. 'No' she mouthed. He gave her a charming smile and continued.

"I need some fresh air", Kat smiled at the group and got up.

Sara quickly slapped Matt's hand away, before Kat could notice.

Nina and Kat met at the entrance of the reastaurant. "Where would you go?" Asked Nina.

"Outside." Kat aswered and pulled her friend with her, so nobody would hear them talking.

"What is it?" Nina seemed to be nervous.

"Paul. You. Torrey. The baby. We have to talk about it."

"How do you know? Do the other know it too? Oh god, what am I supposed to do, I.." Nina's brown eyes wide in shock.

Kat put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody knows. It's just me." That soothed her.

Nina wasn't able to hide the tears though.

"You can always talk to me Nina. I'll be there." Kat promised and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." Nina sobbed and hugged he back.

After a little while they pulled back.

"We should go in. You're coming?" Nina asked.

"I'll stay for some minutes. You go in." She gave her a comforting smile.

Nina nodded. "Ok." Turned around and entered the reastaurant.

Kat watched her walking away, then turned around to meet grey eyes staring at her.

_"Hello Beautiful Katerina. I'm a huge fan." The stranger said._

**xxx**

Almost ten minutes past, but Kat wouldn't come back.

"Where's Kat?" asked Ian, looking around. He didn't notice her leaving. He was talking to Michael.

"No idea." Michael looked around too.

"She's outside, I guess." Nina answered their question.

"Why would she be outside? Is she alone?" Ian wondered.

Nina nodded her head. "Yeah, she is. Maybe she wanted to be alone? I have no idea."

"I'll look for her." Ian stood up from his chair and left the restaurant.

It was dark outside and only the lamplight enlightened the streets. Ian looked around, but there was no sight of Kat.

Suddenly he heard a sob. It came from the even darker alley behind the building.

Ian walked around the corner. His eyes widened. A man, 30 maybe, was all over the woman he was looking for.

"Hey you!" Ian yelled, but there man wouldn't pay any attention on him.

Kat was crying. "Please stop, please!" And tried to push him away, but it didn't work. Her fragile body wasn't strong enough.

The man infront of her had her blouse open, his hands holding her sides, so tight that it obviously would leave bruises and his mouth on her jaw.

Ian ran towards them and took the guy by his shoulder to turn him around.

"Dude-" the man started but couldn't finish. Ian punched him right in his face.

Not once. Not twice. The man got nosebleed, his lip was bursted and so was his eyebrow.

Ian was damn furious. Who the hell did he think he was? Treating a woman like that. And then it wasn't just any woman.

A last punch in his stomach, he released the starnger, who ran away, as quick as he could.

When Ian turned to face Kat, she was still standing on the spot she stood when that guy was all over her.

She was sobbing, her back against the wall, head in her hands, her knees all wobbly.

In her whole life, she's never been so scared and disgusted. Watching scenes like that in movies, but never thinking it would happen to her too.

"Kat" whispered her hero, when he walked closer. She didn't move away, but didn't look at him either, she was just tembling.

"Kat" He tried again. Slowly he reached for her heands and pulled them down. She started to cry again, turned her head away from him and tried to pull out of his grip, that tightened. "Please, don't, please."

"Hey, it's me. Look at me, Kat." He said gently and turned her head to face him, looking directly into her eyes. "It's me."

She let out a sharp breath. "Ian." She whispered. Her skin was flushed, he noticed, her blouse was still open, showed her bare stomach and black bra.

When he reached out for the buttons, she flinched. Looking up a little, she met his gaze. His look was so warm and comfortable.  
>So when he reached out a second time, she let him button up her top. He did it without touching her skin, not wanting to hurt her or give her a sign for it.<p>

After he gently pushed her hair out of her face, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, breathing heavily, burying her head into his neck.

Ian hold her tightly against him, feeling her tears on his shoulder. "It's ok." She nodded her head. "Let me take you home."

**xxx**

"Ian, where-"

"Home."

"Ok, what about K-"

"Home."

Silence.

"So everything's ok?" Michael asked and was happy he wasn't interrupted this time.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to tell you not to look for us." He cleared his throat. "You guys gonna stay longer?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah, were having fun actually. Steven suggested a club, some miles away. Why are you asking, man? Are you two having a secret affair or what?"

That one took Ian by surprise. "What? No!" Michael laughted harder. "I was just asking."

"OK, see you later then."

"Yeah, later."

Ian hang up and put his cell in his pocket.

After Kat and Ian arrived, he took her to her room. He wanted to stay and make sure she was ok, but she insisted, him to leave her alone. So he left.

He called Michael and then went upstairs again. She wasn't ok and he knew it. But she was too stubborn to admit it.

Ian wouldn't let up so easily.

He didn't knock on her door, he just opened it.

Looking inside he couldn't see her. "Kat?" No answer. Shit. He walked in, looked around her room. Then he saw her. She stood on her balcony, looking in the direction of the city, with a blanket around her shoulders.

He walked on the balcony too and when he stepped beside her, he could see the glas in her hand. She took a slip. The whiskey burnt as it made its way down her throat,  
>that was sore. Everything hurt. She felt so weak. The alcohol didn't help.<p>

"I didn't tell anybody." Ian said, claiming it was the thing she was afraid of. She was silent. That wasn't the point, he thought."You ok?"

It was like she didn't hear him, not daring to glaze over to him. Was she afraid? Of him?

"Kat?" He narrowed his eyes and payed more attention to her drink now. "What the hell?" He snapped the drink out of her hands and smelled it. "Whiskey? Come on!" That's when she finally looked at him.

Her beautiful green eyes were empty. There was no sign of the beautiful green intense colour. They were watery.

"What are you expecting me to do? Go back to the others, talk to you about what happened?" She hissed.  
>"You want me to tell you I'm ok? That I can easily forget something like that? That I was about to get raped? That's what you want?" Her voice was harsh and getting louder and louder with every word.<p>

"I'm ok, Ian. I'd love to go back to our group. Maybe I'll see the stranger again and just ask him if we could discuss what happened between us-" Her voice broke, tears rolled down her red cheeks.

Ian was speechless, he had no idea what to say. Of course he didn't expect her to do any of this. He didn't want to upset her. And now that she was crying again didn't make him feel better.

Hell, he blamed himself for what happened. Why didn't he noticed earlier she went out? Why didn't Nina stayed with her? He should have killed that bastared, who wanted to rape her. He didn't deserve to live, damn it!

So he did the only thing he could.

_He held her._

**xxx**

"Let's dance." Sara grinned at him and let him take her to the dance floor.

Matt spunned her around, her back was against his chest. His hands moved with the beat of the music over her body. It felt like they were everywhere!  
>She moved hers up in the air and swung her hips from side to side.<p>

He wanted to get closer, couldn't get enought of her.

His fingertips brushed against her skin, when his hands rested on her hips. They moved up her body.

The beat got heavier and she purposely moved her butt against his groin. He growled lightly in her ear. He then flattened his hand against her stomach to press her harder towards him.

She hissed and his lips curved upwards.  
>Leaning into her, Matt inhalted her scent. She smelled like vanillia.<p>

Candice finally looked away from the carefree couple. "They look so cute togteher." She told Nina, using her characters line.

Nina smiled at her. "Yeah, they do. I'm really happy for them."

Candice nodded her head. Looking to her right, she was Steven, who sat next to her, at the bar. "Mix me something good." He grinned.  
>The blonde didn't know what to say. Should she even talk to him. She did want to, but a club wasn't the right place for it now, was it?<br>But she told herself it she would get a chance, she would talk to him.

"Steve, I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

That was confusing. Why would he be sorry? She was the one to apologise. "What, why?"

"Because I acted like a 5 year old about it." He aid and looked in Michael's direction, who was flirting with with a random girl. "I should have just talked to you." He said looking at Candice again. "I didn't."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Nina, do you have a minute?" She looked up at the handsome man standing to her left.  
>"Yeah." She nodded and followed him out of the club.<p>

**xxx**

"Where's your car?" He muttered against her lips.

"There." He took her hand and quickly went towards it. Paul pressed Nina against the driver seat door, and kissed her again. She could feels his hard groin, as he rocked against her tight, it made her wet and she moaned. "God."

"Nina." He groaned. "The keys." She was breathing heavily when she looked for them in her pocket, enjoying Pauls sweet kisses on all over her neck. "Here."

Paul opened the car, they climped in and drove away. Paul accelerated the speed, he couldn't wait to feel her skin against his, he just wanted her so bad. To tell her how much she ment for him, how much he would do for her. Tell her that he loved her.

His plan was to drive home and make love to her for hours. But he was distracted of Nina's hand caressing his tight. "Nina." He warned her.

She smiled innocently, leaned in and left open mouth kisses on his jaw and neck. "I'm driving damnit." He whispered.

The street framed by forests, were empty. When Paul couldn't handle it any longer, because this woman on his lap, who already took off his shirt and was unbuttening hers, was driving him insane, he just stopped the car in the middle of this street.

Paul turned the music louder and kissed Nina. She kissed back with so much passion. He took off her already unbuttened shirt, leaving her in her bra and skirt.

He pressed her against the wheel as he ripped her skirt away. His eyes widened, then he smirked. "No panties Nina, how risky."

She stopped unbuttening his belt. "You know I like risks." She grinned.

"Yeah." Paul nodded and his finger brushed against her wet center and she gasped. "I know that."

When they finally were naked Nina put her legs on either side of him and lowered herself on his erection, while Paul put his hands on her hips and groaned in pleasure.

She rode him, like there was no tomorrow.

"God, I love you." Escaped Pauls lips.

_Ups._

**xxx**

**Yay or Nay?**

**I really tried to make this chapter longer btw.  
><strong>

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ella**


	5. Getting Closer

**I haven't updated in a very long time. I hope there are still people enjoying this story.**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously on "This is our story" :_

_After he gently pushed her hair out of her face, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, breathing heavily, burying her head into his neck._  
><em>Ian hold her tightly against him, feeling her tears on his shoulder. "It's ok." She nodded her head. "Let me take you home."<em>

_That was confusing. Why would he be sorry? She was the one to apologise. "What, why?"_  
><em>"Because I acted like a 5 year old about it." He aid and looked in Michael's direction, who was flirting with with a random girl. "I should have just talked to you." He said looking at Candice again. "I didn't." She smiled at him. "Thanks."<em>

_"God, I love you." Escaped Pauls lips._  
><em>Ups.<em>

**xxx**

The whole thing was pretty awkward. Ian and Kat walked down the stairs for some lunch. The group had to be ready in the evening for the flight to Atlanta. But there was no sign of anyone beside the two of them. Everything was quiet, no noice, just their footsteps and their regular breathing. "Where the hell is everyone?" Ian murmured and looked around. Kat followed him close behind. Suddenly she giggled. Ian turned towards her and narrowed his eyes. "What?" He questioned.

Kat pointed towards the couch in the huge living room. The blue eyed began to chuckle. Michael sat there with a huge hangover, looking at them like he's never seen them before. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Slowly glazing down, he saw Candice lying beside him, her arm grabbing his leg, hugging it close. He grinned at her and opened his mouth to say something. Closing it again, he brust into laugher. "My head is killing me." Then, like nothing happened he laid on his back again and fell asleep.

"He's insane, seriously." Ian chuckled. "C'mon let's get us something to eat." Walking to the fringe, he sighed. "_Nothing_." He sang and looking at Kat.  
>"We could go to the small cafe, next street and eat there, if you want to." She suggested. Nodding his head, Ian thought, what he would do without that adorable woman.<p>

Walking out of the house, Kat stood there, eyes closed waiting for Ian, who went upstairs for his money. She told him, _she_ would pay, but he insisted. _'I'm the man, I'm paying.'_ He said. The sun was dancing on her skin and she smiled thinking, what she would do without that adorable man.

Ian closed the door behind him, trying not to wake Michael or Candice... or Zach, who he found in _his_ room. It kind of even shocked him seeing him lying there. But how would he know he was there anyway? Ian spend the night in Kat's bed. Lying beside her, one arm wrapped around her, holding her close when she cried. It surprised him, how much better she felt this morning. She was laughing and talking to him, like nothing happened. Not wanting to ruin her mood, he didn't mention it. But he knew and so did she, they would talk about it sooner or later.

When Ian walked towards Kat, seeing her eyes closed, thinking she didn't hear him, he smiled. "Hey." He whispered into her ear. "God!" She exclaimed. Her beautiful green eyes wide meeting blue ones. "Don't _ever_ do that again." She treatened him. "Or I swear I will..."

Ian grinned, putting his arm around her shoulder as they started to walk slowly. "You will what?" He asked. "Use your _witchy juju_ on me?" She laughed. "Yeah I will. And believe me, you don't want to know how much that really hurts." She grinned.

Kat looked around and found Nina's car standing on the side of the street. She narrowed her eyes. Seriously? Nina and Paul were walking towards them, smiling tighly, hoping Ian didn't see what Kat saw just a second ago. And they were lucky, he didn't. They just were holding hands and Paul bend down and kissed her lightly on the lips. They were insane, doing those things in the middle of the street. They should be lucky, the streets were empty.

"Where the hell were you?" Ian called. Nina rolled her eyes as they apprached him and Kat. She needed some good lies.

"We were drunk and spend the night in the car." She said quickly. Yeah, lies _weren't_ her thing. Paul looked at Kat with pleading eyes, to rescue them.

"I've never seen you drunk before." Ian mused, chuckling.

"Me either." Kat added. "But I'm sharving, lan. Please let's go." He nodded his head. "You guys want to come with us?" He asked.

"No, I'm not really hungrly." Paul lied.

"Yeah, me either." Nina smied.

Ok, they were _both_ pretty shittly when it comes to lie about something. Was that even _possible_? They were actors...

"Ok, let's go then?" Ian suggested Kat and she nodded her head.

Some minutes later Kat and Ian were sitting in the cafe eating their lunch.

"They were acting pretty weird." Ian noted. _He didn't know anything about Paul and Nina, did he?_

"You think?" Kat took another slip of her orange jouice.

Ian strugged his shoulders. "Yeah kind of." He opened his mouth again, to say something, but was interrupted by his cell phone. He took it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" He answered. "Hey. Where are you?"

"Who's that?" Kat whispered, already assuming the answer.

"Robyn." Ian grinned. Robyn was Ian's younger sister. Kat met her a couples of times. She's a sweet and very kind person. Ian and her had a really great relationship, Kat noticed that too. He was always there when she needed him. It didn't matter when she called him, he would always pick up. Once they were in the middle of an interview and Ian's phone rang. When he was it was Robyn, he excused himself and went out for a minute. It was such a cute thing between them.

When they endet the call, Ian had this huge smile on his face.

"What?" Kat asked excitingly and smiled too.

"Nothing." He shook his head. Kat made a face.

"C'mon, tell me." She begged, but he just wouldn't tell her. "_Fine_. Don't tell me. I'm not intersted anyway." She lied. "Jerk." Wanting to do something to him, she took his orange jouice and grinned at him. Ian narrowed his eyes, not knowing what to expect from this woman. At first she drank from it, but then, she moved it towards his plate with speghetti and throw it all over his food. Ian's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she just did that.

"Bitch." He tried to be serious.

"Asshole." She replied, her face serious as well.

They stared at each other before they couldn't take it anymore and brust into laugher.

A waitress, who made her way to them, stopped when she saw what they were doing.

Ian, who couldn't eat his food anymore, took Kat's plate and ate hers. She didn't like that. "Stop, would you?" She ruled, but he only grinned. The tiny woman tried to reach the plate, but it didn't work. Standing up from the table, she made it to his side and tried to move her plate our of his form grip. "Stop!" She hissed at him. "People are looking, give it back already." Ian didn't notice that. But that didn't stop him either, no it made this whole thing even funnier.

They endet up in a position, where Kat sat on his lap, straddling him, both trying to catch their breath. Ian supporting her, from falling down, his hands on her hips.  
>Kat's still chucking about this crazy sitution. Her hands were on his shoulders their eyes locked. She slowly gazed down to his lips, that were parted. With her thumb, she reached slowly to his lips. His blue orbs followed her every movement. She sweeped away the tomato souce, that belonged to her spaghetti. Moving her hand away, Ian reached for it and took her thumb between his lips, licking the souce away.<p>

It was an intimate moment. Both forgot the world around them, not noticing the glares from people or the shocked waitress stading there a couples ot meters away, watching them. It was just them. They seriously should be glad that the cafe was older, with elder people in it, who didn't know any show names Vampire Diaries.

"You two having fun, I see." A voice interrupted the two. Their heads crushed together, when they turned to look at the woman standing there next to them._ Robyn Somerhalder_.

"This is your fault. _Everything_ is your fault." Kat muttered under her breath. "I _swear_ I'll kill you, Ian." She quickly stood up and smacked him on his chest. "Hey Robyn." She smiled up at Ian's sister and gave her a welcoming hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

He grinned and touched the hurting place at his head. Looking in Robyns direction, who sat down beside Kat and talked to her, he smiled softly. That was, what he was talking about to her at the phone. She told him, she was near and wanted to see him. And since he was out with Kat, she wanted to see her too.

**xxx**

They started to get more comfortable around each other, after they confessed their love for another. Nina's reaction was nothing like Paul's been thinking about.

_"God, I love you." escaped his lips._

_Nina's face lightened up, tears pierced at the back of her eyes. Her mouth opened in a slight gasp. Before he knew it, she was kissing him with all she had._

_"I love you too." She whispered against his lips and pulled away to look into his eyes. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers._

"What are you doing in there?" Paul called.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Nina replied. She was in the bathroom for hours now. Slowly, she opened the door of his bathroom, that lead into his bedroom and grinned like a cat. When her lover looked up, she saw her in nothing, but her lazy underwear. He grinned too. She pointed with her fingers, for him to follow her back into the bathroom. And he did. Standing up from the bed, he walked towards her. In the bathroom, he turned around and locked the door behind him.

Looking around you could see the bathtub full with water, rose leafs in it and around it as well. There was a bottle of claret and two wineglasses beside it. Nina blushed a little. "I know, it's a little creepy, but I couldn't help myself..." Paul shook his head lightly. "No, it's perfect."

Paul's eyes danced up and down her body, when Nina made small steps backwards, freeing her hair from the ponytale, letting it fall down her shoudlers. "You're so beautiful." Paul told her and captured her lips with his. He pushed her against the wall and she took off his shirt. Getting rid of the rest of their clothes, they got into the tub. At first they sat opposite of each other, drinking the wine and talking. Then Paul pulled her closer, so she was straddling his lap. Whispering dirty things into her ear, she couldn't hold back anymore.

The handsome man entered her and both moaned, like they've been apart for too long. Even their last round was only some _hours_ ago in her car. Nina moved, rolling her hips. Both found rhythms quickly and rocked each others world. Before they got the chance to come, Paul's phone rang. He wanted to ignore it, but Nina stopped moving. He groaned. He'd kill this person.

Reaching for his phone he looked at the ID... Torrey. Nina saw it too and her gaze met his. They knew how wrong this was, but that wouldn't make them stop. Paul turned his phone off and tossed in the ground towards his clothes. Placing both hands on either sides of Nina's face, he moved his head, so his forehead was touching hers. He was still in her, still hard, still needing his release.

"I love you." She whispered, he barely heard it. A tear escaped her eyes and Paul prushed it away.

"Hey. I'm going to tell her soon, ok? Everything will be fine."

"What about the baby? I don't want to destroy what you two had, Paul." She took a deep breath.

Kissing her following tears away, he smiled. "I'll figure it out, promise." He told her softly. "You're the woman I want, Nina, not her. I love you."

Nina smiled.

_Yes, she believed him._

**xxx**

Julie and Kevin arrieved, they waited for Candice, who couldn't find her new dress, she wanted to wear. They suggested her some other stuff, but she refused to look at them. "No, I want the dress!" She insisted. So her and Sara went up to look for it together. Zach and Matt were already outside, packing some souitcases into the cars. Robyn, who was still there, was talking to Kat and Ian. Paul and Michael sat on the sofa waiting. Steven was the only one, who noticed the serious looks from Julie and Kevin, while talking to Nina.

"You're going to sing on my birthday party!" Robyn exclaimed. "You have to. Don't you dare say no!" She added when Kat opened her mouht to replay. She laughed. "I wasn't going to." Kat told her. "I'd love to sing for you on your birthday party." Both giggled.

Ian rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you're acting so childish right now." He scoffed.

"Yeah right." Robyn glared at him. "Let's talk about something else." She turned towards Kat. "Has Ian ever told you about his sex scene in 'Tell me you love me'?"

"Robyn!" Her brother raised his voice. "Shut up!" She grinned.

"Oh so we can continue talking about our childish things, can't we?" Ian glared at her and laughed.

"Wow, my sister is so nice to me." He told Kat, who was chuckling slightly.

"Ian, can I talk to you for a minute? Nina you too, pelase?" They heard Julie.

"Sure." He answered and Nina nodded her head. The three of them walked away from the group and sat down in the garden, where nodbody could hear them. What did she want this time, Nina asked herself. Honestly, she didn't like that woman, but she would never admit it. She was so selfish and arrogant. To others she always acted nice and lovely, but in real life, she could be so bitchy and annoying.

Well, after this conversation, Nina would definitely hate her.

**A/N: Why would Nina hate Julie? What do you think, Julie wants from them? How did you like Kat and Ian action, Paul and Nina?**  
><strong>I hope there are still people reading this. Please Review if you do so and tell me what you think! Any wishes for the next chapters?<strong>

**Ella :)**


	6. Truth or Lies

**I'm truly sorry, I kept you guys waiting so long for the next upload. I was really busy with school. But now I finally have the time and I can move on with my pleasure for writing! I promise the next chapter is going to be uploaded sooner! Thank you everyone for your reviews, it really means a lot to me!**

**I tried this chapter something new. At first you'll read what happened in the last chapter. After that you'll read the story in the present time and afterwards comes a part what happened 48 hours earlier.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'This is our story' :<em>

_She slowly gazed down to his lips, that were parted. With her thumb, she reached slowly to his lips. His blue orbs followed her every movement. She sweeped away the tomato souce, that belonged to her spaghetti. Moving her hand away, Ian reached for it and took her thumb between his lips, licking the souce away._

_"What about the baby? I don't want to destroy what you two had, Paul." She took a deep breath._  
><em>Kissing her following tears away, he smiled. "I'll figure it out, promise." He told her softly. "You're the woman I want, Nina, not her. I love you." Nina smiled. Yes, she believed him.<em>

_"Ian, can I talk to you for a minute? Nina you too, pelase?" They heard Julie._  
><em>Well, after this conversation, Nina would definitely hate her.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You did what?!<em>" He exclaimed. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Anger boiled inside of him. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I couldn't lose you. Don't you think I noticed how close you were to her? The looks you gave each other? I love you Paul." Torrey cried.

"You're crazy!" Paul fumed at her. He turned away from her, frowning and running his hands through his hair. How could she? He remembered how she cried after visiting the doctor. She so wanted to have a baby, create a family with him, that's what she was wishing for. And now she just stood there before him, telling him it was all a lie. There was no child. She lied to him to make him stay.

"Paul.." Torrey muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away from her touch. "You should go."

Her eyes filled with tears again. "Please Paul, listen to me."

"No." He interuppted her. "I think you did enough. I want you to go. Go and don't come back."

"What about us?" She sobbed. He only shook his head. "There is no 'us' anymore, Torrey."

Silence filled the room and he thought, she had already left when he heard her whisper. "Do you love her?"

Paul turned around and looked in her brown eyes. He never was a person to hurt other people, but she deserved to hear the truth. "Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>"Hey, has anybody seen Steven?" Candice wanted to know. She wanted to be the one to tell him about her news. Before they started filming the first season of the show, she's talked about spending her holidays in europe. Travell a bit, from one country to the other. When Steven told her, his old friend lived there, she wanted to surprise him with the tickets, telling him he was going to see his friend again.<p>

"I think he's upstairs." Michael told her.

Candice nodded cheery and made her way towards the stairs.

"But he's not alone, Candy." Zach warned her.

The blonde girl jumped into his room without knocking and therefore surprising not only him, but herself.

Quickly Steven showed the junk away and looked at her with heavy eyes. "What the_ fuck_ are you doing here?" He called. The girl beside him was lying on the floor, not moving at all.

For a moment, Candice didn't know what to do. She just stood there and stared at him with the tickets in der hands. She scanned the stuff, he showed aside. He was taking drugs? _Holy_... Wait a minute, the girl wasn't moving. "Shit." She muttered and the tickets fall to the floor. Like a cat she jumped towards the girl to check, if she was breathing.

_'Please, don't be dead. Please, don't be dead.'_

There was still a puls. She sighed heavily. Steven was drugged to the eyeballs. Damnit.

"Oh my gosh.. I'm going to call the ambulance." Candice gupled. She needed to be quick if she wanted the girl to survive. She could die any second.

But before she was able to get to the door, Steven grapped her wrist painfully and pulled her back. "No." He said firmly.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." She yelped. "Let me go, she needs help!"

"I said no."

_Slap!_

* * *

><p>Kat was sitting outside on a bench near the pool with a black tank top and a pair of blue shorts, enjoying the sun on her skin, when Ian walked by.<p>

"Hey you." She smiled up to him.

"Hey." He grinned and sat beside her. "What's up?" He asked after a while. She had that weird expression on her face.

"I've been thinking." She told him.

"Care to share?" He raised one eyebrow. She shook her head in no, looking down. "Kat?"

"What did Julie wanted to talk about two days ago? With you and Nina?" She changed the subject. There was his change to tell her. He could tell her the truth or lie to her. It was all in his hands right now.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. Slowly he turned his head away and looked up in the sky. "Nothing important." He finally answered.

_Liar._

* * *

><p><strong>48 Hours Earlier<strong>

* * *

><p>"And here it is, our very attractrive Vampire Diaries cast! Welcome with me Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson with Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Michael Trevino, Candice Accola, Matt Davis, Steven R. McQueen, Zach Roerig and Sara Canning!"<p>

The cast sat down on the chairs, that were prepered for them. Hearing the fans shout their names excited them, gave them some sort of butterflies in their stomach. When they thought back, when they were just like them fangirling over some great actors or singers. Unbelievable. All those kids shouting, were waiting for this day for like weeks! They were very excited to finally meet their idols, ask them questions, listen to them talking about everything they had to say.

"Hello! My name is Jessica and I'm going to run your first Comic-Con today!" The young lady introduced herself.

The procedure of it was nothing complicated. First Jessica was going to ask them something about the show herself and their characters. Afterwards, she was going to ask them questions that were tweeted from fans all over the word. And then the people in there got the chance to ask the actors anything they want.

"Well, first of all, tell me, what did you think of the first season finale, when you read it?"

"The big kiss!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Ian laughed. "Yeah, the big kiss." He repeated. "Well, I think it would have been better if it was Elena, don't you think?" He looked at his fans.

"Hey, hey, hey, buddy." Paul stopped him. "It's not about what you wanted, ok? And Elena would never do that to Stefan. It's always going to be him!"

"Seriously?" Ian muttered.

"I have to admit, I was super surprised, Katherine came back and was alive." Nina confessed.

"Yeah, so was I." Kat agreed and Candice nodded her head as well. "But I have to agree with Paul, I don't think Elena would do that."

"I'm totally Team... what was that called again?" Michael began. "Stefan and Elena together, you know?"

"Stelena!" A couple of fans shouted.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "That was it. I'm totally Team Stelena."

Jessica was laughing as well. "Well, I'm pretty sure, there are many Delena fans too. Am I right?" She asked. And there was the cheering again. "What other ships are there?"

"Ships?" Steven and Matt looked confused.

"I.. I think that's you know, what you call the people together, right?" Ian asked.

"Yes, that's right." Jessica commented.

"Yeah, I know everything, I am the best." Ian winked and laughed.

"Hey, I told you that, you had no idea, what that meant!" Kat exclaimed.

Paul was grinning like an idiot. "That's typical Ian. He always does shit like that."

After some complaining and laughing the group went quiet. "I like Matt and Caroline together. I actually ship Matt with everyone." Zach said, making the others laugh again. He always did. That's what he was like. He was able to cheer people up, make them laugh, even when they didn't want to smile. It was good to have someone like him in their 'family'.

"Agree. I love Caroline and Matt, too." Before someone else got the chance to say anything. "Remeber when Matt and Caroline were interrupted by his mom? You know, when they were about to do it, you know what?" She grinned. "We shooted this scene at least ten times. Zach couldn't get himself under control."

"Stop talking. Don't embaress me." He hissed at her, playfully.

"He was laughing and couldn't stop." The blonde mused.

"I bet he just wanted you under him, you know, half naked." Paul added looking serious. "I know that, he told me."

Candice looked over at Zach, a shocked expression playing over her face. "I knew it. Let's change the subject, please!" She laughed.

"What can you tell us about the next season? Any spoilers?" Jessica asked and you were able to hear the corious talking in the amount.

"Yes, I think there are a couple of things you already know." Julie began and looked over at Kevin beside her. "First of all, Kevin is going to leave the show and I'll be the only producer." That message didn't only shock the fans, but also the cast. They had no idea, this was going to happen. Kevin was a great person and they were happy to count them in as a member of their crew. Nina looked away from Julie on the ground. She didn't like that. Not a little bit.

"That's right."Kevin continued. "There's another show I'm going to start. But I'm not going to spoil anything about it yet. You will find out soon enough."

"Then like you know there is Elena, Katherine's doppelganger. Both played by Nina, which means more work for her." Julie mentioned.

Nina first made a face, but smiled afterwards. "But it's going to be fun."

"Is Jenna going to find out, what the real world in Mystic Falls looks like soon?" Jessica asked.

Sara strugged. "I have no idea. Jenna is living protected like this so far. But I'd like to see her reaction to it. I think she's going to freak out."

"Damon's gonna eat her." Ian laughed.

"Stefan's gonna protect her." Paul argued.

Continuing to talk about the secind season, the cast tried not to spoil everything they knew. Where would the fun be? They anwered Jessica's questions and know the Twitter questions from the fans world wide moved forward.

"Ok, here goes the first question. holydanny23 asks ; Is there already an endgame we're moving forward to?"

"No, of course not." Julie answered the question, shooking her head. "We have plently ideas, what could happen in the next seasons and the endgames are not confirmed yet."

"This question goes for Paul and Ian. stelenadelena asks ; What would you say if Ian got to play Stefan and Paul got to play Damon?"

"I don't like that." Ian said. "I mean c'mon, I'm a badass." Paul rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not sure. It's Ian's thing doing that eye thing everytime, he get's the chance." Paul told them, trying to do the eye thing.

"You know what you look like, when you're all serious? Look!" Ian called and showed his friend that broody expression.

"Why is Katherine back in town?" Jessica turned to Nina.

"Ehm, good question, I guess." Nina replied unaware.

"I say... I say you know, keep calm and watch The Vampire Diaries." Kat replied to that question. Suddenly Michael began to clap his hands. His best friend turned towards him, chuckling, surprised and quizzical.

"What? I liked that, it was a good advise." He pointed out, making everyone laugh again. Yes, he was simply amazing.

"Ok, tell me. What do you like about the show the most?" Asked Jessica.

"Can I... answer the question, please?" Paul looked at her.

"Of course!"

"I love the Stelena... Stelena was it?" Paul asked Kat, who nodded. "Yeah right, I love Stelena kisses. I love Stelena hugs. I love Stelena eye sex. I love Stelena conversations. I love Stelena heart to heart moments. I love their break ups and back ups. And I love Stelena. I'm a huge fan, really." He ended.

"You know drunk people don't lie, don't you?" Ian suddenly ruined the moment. "Well, when our dear Paul was drunk, he told me he was a Delena shipper."

"Liar!" Paul cried. "First, I'm not drinking. Second, Stelena is always going to be my OTP." He grinned in Kat's drection, who taught him those irriated nicknames. Stelena fans were impressed. They loved him with all their heart. It was official, Paul Wesley was their Stelena king. Period.

"So, here are some questions about your love life, Ian. Is there anything we should know about?" Jessica asked him. Nina closed her eyes tightly for a second, maybe two. She prayed, he wouldn't say anythign wrong, she prayed he wouldn't look at her. How was she supposed to explain it to Paul?

"Hell yeah!" Ian replied. "I change my woman like my boxers. I'm a playboy, just like Damon." He laughed. "No seriously." He swallowed. What the hell was he supposed to say? "Every woman in my life is important." He tried to pick the right words prudent. "I mean, there are so many. I love my mom, my sister. My female friends and parnters here."He pointed at Sara, Candice, Nina, Kat and Julie. "What would we do without them?"

"Alright, I'm not going to replay to that one." Jessica joked. Sure, she knew it was difficult for an actor to admit anything like that, but it was her job and she wanted to keep it, so she did what she was asked. "Tell me about you. How are you living, what does it look like?" She changed the subject, Ian and Nina were really glad for.

"Well, if you have hiccups, you should run away from Ian." Kat started. "He's willing to do anything to get rid of them!" Ian grinned at that one.

"Don't make me look like the bad guy here, you tell them how often you get hiccups a day!" He complained.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically. "He scared the shit out of me, jumping out of every corner just to get rid of my hiccups."

Talking about att this stuff made Kat realize how much she would miss it, if it wasn't there. What would she even do right now, if she didn't get the role for Bonnie Bennett? No idea...

"'How good do you know your co stars?' That's what the next game is called." Jessica explained. "Everyone has to tell me one obsession of the person, he sits next to." She smiled.

"Damnit, what the hell are you obsessed with?" Steven muttered to Zach, who just grinned evily. "Dude, tell me!"

"Paul, you begin?"

"Sure. Nina's obsessed with going swimming." He said easily. He knows her too well.

"Oh yeah, I am." She agreed. "At least once in a week or I'm freaking out." She laughed and looked at Candice next to her. "Candice is obsessed with Disney movies."

"I love them!" The blonde confessed. "Ian is obsessed with twitter. He's tweeting every day, everything."

Ian nodded and looked to his left. "Kat's absolutely obsessed with dancing. You put on the right music and she's shaking it." He grinned, when she smacked his arm, slightly.

"I love dancing!" Looking to her left, she smiled at her best friend. "Michael's obsessed with video games."

"Once I start playing, I can't stop." He chuckled. "Steven here, he's obsessed with eating. Anything. He's an all eating animal!"

Looking at Zach, Steven shiftened."I think Zach's obsessed with his motor bike."

Zach nodded in agreement and looked at Sara. "Well, this girl is obsessed with nail polish. Every freaking day another colour, I swear!" They laughed.

"Matt is obsessed with cooking!" Sara smiled brigthly. "He's doing it all the time for us."

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired." Steven muttered. "I'm never doing that shit again. Never." He repeated it for the 6th time now.<p>

"Go to sleep, big boy." Candice told him. "I'm going to call my dad." She excused herself and went into her room in the huge hotel. Everyone knew what a close link Candice and her dad had.

They had a little common room, they had been sitting for at least four hours already.

Nina was looking outside the window, thinking. Why was life so hard? What is Paul going to think, when he find out about Julie's stupid plan? What the hell was she supposed to do know? She couldn't run away from it. It was too late.

"You ok?" Nina turned her head towards Ian and smiled sadly.

"Not really." She answered. "I think this is a bad idea. We're supposed to lie to everyone and I'm not sure I can do that."

Ian nodded. "I understand." He replied and looked towards the group. Kat and Michael were singing along with a song. Sara and Zach were laughing about something. Paul had already fallen asleep on the couch. And the rest was watching a football game on tv. "And I'm not so sure either."

* * *

><p><strong>I never wrote a chapter like this before. And I really hope you enjoyed it. I really hope there are still fans out there, who want me to continue with this story. Review and let me know what you think about it. Which character relationships do you want to read more about in the next chapters?<strong>

**Ella**


	7. Hurt

The truth is, everybody is going to hurt you. You just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.

It was so sweet watching him talk about their future together. Paul had it all planed now. There was no child, no Torrey, who could destroy anything. They just hat to make it official, tell their friends and family.

God, if he only knew. But she couldn't tell him, at least not yet. He was happy and so was she, for now.

"So what do you think? About you, me, together? Our future?" Paul grinned down at her.

Tears dared to fall from her eyes. "I love you." She told him and pulled him down for a kiss.

_But there is no future for us._

* * *

><p>Candice was lucky, she got away with a small concussion. The girl in Steven's room on the other hand, no one knew, she died of a drug overdose. Steven himself was at a police station.<p>

"Ian please, I'm not ready." Nina begged him.

"You never are." He groaned. "But we gotta do this sometime. You'll just call your lover later and explain it to him."

For Ian it was now or never. He didn't get it, but she couldn't tell him either. Or could she? How would it sound?

'Hey Ian, my secret lover is one of your closest friends, Paul. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but you know there was little problem with his fiance Torrey, if you know what I mean. That's the reason I can't pretend to be your girlfriend.'

Paul was going to hate her. One day she's telling him, she loves him more than anything else and now he's going to find out she's with someone else. With his friend. He's going to think, she lied to him or she was a slut that fooled him.

"You don't understand." Nina tried again.

"Ok, what exactly are you guys whispering about?" Michael finally asked.

"Nothing." Nina quickly told him.

"Actually, there is something we wanted to tell you sooner, but there was no right time." Ian said and put an arm around his 'girlfriend'. "We're dating." He grinned.

Immediately Paul's eyes met Nina's. God no, she thought, but it was too late. So she simply covered her face with a smile, that made her look happy and leaned her body against her 'boyfriend'.

Kat was confused. What the hell was happening here? She looked over at Paul, who looked shocked like everyone else in the room. Then back at Nina and Ian, who smiled happily at one another. Was this some kind of joke? How could Nina be with Ian, when she was with Paul?

"Well congrats you two." Sara was the first one to speak. "And good luck." She laughed. After her came the good luck wishes from their other friends.

"Thanks guys." They both laughed and Ian's eyes met Kat's questioning look.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

* * *

><p>"You don't get it, Julie is terrorizing me, Nina. We have to tell them sooner or later."<p>

She only shook her head in no again. "Not yet. I can't." And Ian groaned in frustration.

"Why?" The cast was on the plane, on their flight back to their home mansion, after their visit at Comic Con. It was late and they were pretty tired, happy to rest a little bit and get some sleep.

But instead of resting or sleeping, Nina and Ian were fighting again.

"Because I just can't Ian, what don't you get here?" She whisper- shouted at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He hissed back.

"You are." Damn, she was really angry right now. Ian tried not to shout at her and counted to ten to relax.

"Seriously, what is it?" He asked in calm voice again.

"There is someone else, Ian, and _I love him_." She told him with tears in her eyes. Not bearing it any longer near him, she stood up from her seat and walked to the small bathroom.

The blue eyed man sighed in frustration and tried to get more comfortable in his seat. How was he supposed to know there was someone else? He couldn't, she never mentioned this guy, she was with. Why? Or did she?

Ian felt another pair of eyes watching him. When he looked in her direction, he met her questioning gaze.

'What was that?' She mouthed at him, pointing towards the bathroom, Nina went to, with her finger.

Instead of answering, he simply patted the seat beside him.

Kat looked to her right side, Michael was asleep. She stood up slowly, not wanting to wake him up and walked over to Ian.

"What happened?" She finally asked, after waiting for five minutes, when she got that he wasn't going to talk himself.

He was watching her intensely, observing her face, that mirrored all her emotion. He never mentioned to her again or anyone else, that guy, who tried to rape her. But he promised her, they would talk about it again. But every time he tried to change the subject, she ignored it and started talking about something else.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her instead of answering her question, his eyes not leaving her face.

She just rolled her eyes and smiley slightly. "I'm fine. Now back to-"

"Are you really?" He interrupted her.

"Ian, stop changing the subject." She groaned and he instantly imagined her making that noise under other circumstances.

"I think you're lying to me."

"I'd be lying, if I told you it was easy." She looked away from him, out of the window, right behind him. "It's not easy." She added.

Katerina Alexandra Graham was known as a sometimes stubborn person, with a strong personality and loud mind. She was not a liar. He knew that. Everyone knew that. But she was that kind of person, who didn't want to bother others with her problems, when they had plenty of their own.

Pushing the memory of that day, out of her head again, her sad, green eyes found his blue worried ones again.

"I'm fine." She assured him and smiley slightly and suddenly something tightened in his chest.

"Come here." Ian told her and slid further into his seat, making some more room for Kat. She moved towards his body, leaning hers against his.

In a comfortable position for both of them, Ian felt just how fragile her body was. He bet she had a shortweight. When was the last time she ate something sensible? He frowned slightly at the thought and told himself to keep in mind to pay more attention to that, while hugging her body closer and resting his head on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback <strong>

* * *

><p>Ian knew that look. She wasn't stupid. Just like the last time, when she looked at him like this, he knew, she knew, something was wrong.<p>

Instantly he thought about their conversation on the plane. She thought about it too, he could tell.

Before anything else could be said, Nina stood up and excused herself. "I need to use the bathroom." She told them and walked away.

"I'll go and look if I can find a doctor, who can fill me in about Candice state." Paul said. It seemed like he tried to convince himself more than any other person in the room.

_He left without looking back. _

* * *

><p>She was standing before the mirror with her hands on the sink, supporting herself, trying to calm down. She had a filful breathing and her heartbeat was loud and fast. so out of control, it felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest.<p>

There, is was done and she was the most horrible person alive.

He hated her, she could see it in his eyes, when he looked at her. Hurt, shocked and caught of guard. He'll probably never talk to her again, never give her a second glaze, she'll be so unimportant to him.

So that was it then right,_ their future_.

When Nina heard the bathroom door, she quickly blinked the tears away. Other woman, were going to think she was crazy, if they saw her like this.

Slowly breathing in and out, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to fix her hair.

At least the mirror is a true friend. He never laughs, when you cry, she thought.

"Nina?" She jumped at his voice and turned around to face him.

His face was blank, showing no emotion. His jaw set tense and his hands locked into fists.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Kat shivered slightly, as the wind rushed through her hair. It was a bad idea wearing only that black tank top and those blue shorts today, but she didn't even have the time to change, because everything went so damn good today.<p>

She still didn't know what was going on and didn't intend on asking someone. It seemed like no one had a clue. She wished Ian would just talk to her. Explain what they were doing.

When her hands were getting too cold, she decided to go back in the hospital. She saw a drinks dispenser, beside the elevator, when she walked by. Nearing it and looking what it had in it, she found the coffee button and pressed on it.

Shit, my money. Kat placed her hand on her forehead. Her purse was still with Michael. She left it beside him, told him to keep an eye on it, while she got some fresh air.

"Can I help you?" A British accent asked behind her.

"What? No, I just-" Kat had her hair pulled up in a pigtail today. Turning to see who the stranger was, her long hair slapped him right across the face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She exclaimed. "Did I hurt you?"

The guy was tall, about 6'1, and she had to look up at him. He was wearing a white shirt, with a light blue denim jacket over it, definitely not hiding his strong, muscular arms, and plain pants in a green shade.

"Woah, your hair is monstrous." He laughed at her. He had brown, messy hair and those green- brown eyes, that were wandering her body up and down.

"No woman has slapped me before the first date." He grinned and Kat blushed a little.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated and smiled then too.

"I'm Nate, by the way." He added and pulled out his hand, waiting to shake hers.

"Kat." She laughed and placed her hand in his. But there was no hand shaking and her laugh died, as he kissed the back of her hand gently, while his eyes didn't leave hers.

"So tell me Kat, what were you doing before you slapped me?" He smirked down at the attractive woman.

"I wanted to buy a coffee, but I left my purse with Michael-"

"Michael's your boyfriend?" He questioned and did she dare think it, he looked kind of disappointed.

"No, he's my best friend." She responded.

"Great." Nate's eyes lit up again. He put an arm around the brunette and turned her back to the drinks dispenser. He was about to put his money it the slot, when Kat started protesting.

"Oh shut it." He told her and bought the coffee. Before handing it over to her, he took a long sip.

"Thanks." Kat grinned and took the cup away from him.

From a small distance, Michael and Ian spotted Kat Graham with that guy together, while they were looking for their three lost friends, already worried, where they were.

"Who's that?" Ian scoffed in disgust. Who the fuck was that? He wanted to shout.

"No idea, man. But looks like she's having some fun, let's just leave her be." Michael replied honestly.

"I don't know, maybe we should-" Ian began.

"No, no, no we shouldn't ." Michael interrupted him, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Let's go look for your girlfriend." He grinned and pulled Ian with him.

Ian turned with him after a final look. What was that feeling in his chest. He felt like punching something, no actually, punching that guy in the face. Right here, right now, he didn't even care. That fucking prick made her smile. He could make her smile too. And so many other things, if he tried to. Shaking his head, Ian swallowed down this random feeling and walked away.

You never realize how much you like someone until you watch them like someone else, Michael thought, still grinning like an idiot.

_Watch out Kat, you're wrapping some guys around your little finger without even noticing._

* * *

><p>"Hey sweety, how are you doing?"<p>

"Omg, you look awful. Are you alright?"

"Damn, why did it take so long girl?"

"Are you ok?"

"Do you want to drink something? Or eat?"

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"What do you remember?"

After the first two questions, Candice's mind shut down again and she wasn't listening. She still felt pretty dizzy and watching them, when they finally were let in her room, she regretted it immediately. They were like a mob of ants. Moving fast, together. You couldn't count them. Two seconds and they changed their positions. Therefore they were talking and talking and talking. No she didn't really listen, but she saw how their mouths moving and it irritated her.

"Shut up, please." She pleaded softly, but none of them could hear her. All together they were louder than her. "I said shut up!" She snapped.

There it was. That's what she wanted to hear. The sound of silence. Her lips twitched upwards a little and she made herself comfortable again in the bed, closing her eyes.

"Thank you." It took her seconds to fall back asleep.

Another long break followed.

"She was pretty tired then, huh?" Steven looked at the others.

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

><p>"Yes, you finally did it. I'm so proud of you guys. This is going to be good, I promise." Nina heard Julie's voice through the loudspeaker. She was sitting here, her hands wrapped around her upper body. She was distant and shivering slightly. Wrapped up in her own world, where everything was great, she didn't notice Ian ending his call.<p>

"Earth to Nina." He tried again and she finally responded.

"Sorry." She blinked and a tear escaped her eye.

"C'mon, why are you crying again? Everything went good. You just have to talk to your lover boy and explain to him it's fake." Her fake boyfriend tried to cheer her up.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes ago<strong>

* * *

><p>There was no going back now.<p>

"I don't understand." He murmured. "What was it out there?"

"It wasn't what it looked like, Paul." She sobbed loudly.

"Really?" He laughed sarcastically at her answer. Was she being serious right now? "Because it kind of looked like to me, like you were telling me and the others, that you and Ian were dating. Or am I wrong?"

She was silent, how was she going to fix this now?

"Am I wrong, Nina?" He snapped, taking a few steps closer to her.

"No." She whispered, looking down, ashamed of her actions.

"Am I wrong, Nina?!" He roared this time, right before her, shaking her by her shoulders.

"No!" She cried this time.

The hands were gone the next second. Now there was the point, he couldn't even touch her. She bet he was disgusted. Maybe it even hurt him to look at her.

"I can explain." She stammered. Nina expected him to shout at her again, grab her, do something. But when she looked up, her heart nearly broke in two. There he was, standing before her. His eyes red and glassy with tears. His breathing was unsteady with one hand on the wall supporting his body, he looked up at her. She wanted to explain so badly. She just couldn't. "I can explain." She repeated in a broken voice. She tried to convince herself from her words. It didn't work either.

Paul let out a shaky breath, dried his tears with his sleeve and turned his body away from her, ready to leave.

"Paul please, I love you." At that he laughed slightly and turned his head back in to her.

"That's what Torrey told me, Nina. What kind of love is that?" He looked at her for another five seconds. Praying she would tell him what was going on. If he was such a fool and she played him from the beginning, if yes, why did she do it? Out of fun, was it a bet? If not, what was the reason turning him down now? Did he do something wrong? If yes, what was it? But she still said no word.

"Good luck with Ian." He tried to smile at her and turned back to the door.

_There it was, her last chance to tell him what was really going on._

Could she still work this out? Could they, if she told him the truth now? Would he trust her, like he did before, or would it just make him hate her more? How did she even let that go so far? Why didn't she just tell him from the beginning. If she said no to Julie, this would have never happened. She loved that guy so much and now it was supposed to be over, everything they've gone through together? Just like that. He would have done anything for her. He _did_ everything for her. And that was how she treated him afterwards. What kind of person was she? Would her parents still be proud of her? How she made it all alone up there, where she was now, from where she stood back then? Would her brother be proud? Or the rest of her family? Would her old self be proud of her now? She always told herself to never get attached with a co worker. It was one of her most important rules and she broke it. Her best friend back then, always told her she would fail and she protested, now look what happened.

But it doesn't matter anymore, who was right or wrong. If she could only find the words, she mentally kept adding to her speech for him, but they are gone. Damn, she has to say them now. Find a way to say them now. Not be afraid of them. Say it now, everything she was keeping inside. There is no more time to wait, no more to waste another heart beat. Because she will never know, if he still would stay with her, tell her everything is going to be ok again, not until she lets it all out. She has to say it now. Maybe they can leave it all behind. She just has to say it now.

The door softly closed behind him as he left her alone in the bathroom.

"Paul..." She began sobbing again.

_There it was, her last chance to tell him what was really going on._

_It slipped right through her hands._

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later <strong>

* * *

><p>"Nina?" Snapping his fingers before her face, Ian tried to reach her again.<p>

"What? Sorry." She shook her head.

"You spaced out again." He informed her. "It's going to be ok."

"No, it's not. He hates me." She muttered under her breath, more to herself.

Ian was silent for a moment. Why would he hate her?

"Have you already talked to him?" He asked after a minute.

"Yeah." She looked up to him and nodded her head furiously. "He hates me, Ian. He hates me so much." And she just couldn't help it, the sobs, she tried to hide, to suppress, they came out anyway and she was crying again. "God, I destroyed everything. He will never look at me again. He hates me."

"Shh..." Ian tried to calm her down. "It's ok, it's going to be ok." He pulled her into a tight hug. He really didn't want to get used to this. He never even thought, he would be able to destroy a relationship, she and her boyfriend had. He didn't want to.

What people had to go through for love. It was unbelievable. So much pain. But sometimes it was like they'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. They're sick of feeling numb, their hearts are filled with hurt, they're wounded and need someone to save them.

_Sometimes they say, the only way to get your broken heart healed, is fall in love again_.

* * *

><p>"And I was like, Yo mama, I fucked your girl." Nate mimicked a black's voice. "So then you know, she called my mom. And my mom kicked me out." He came to the end of one of his stories.<p>

"You can't be serious." Kat laughed so hard. She felt so carefree, like she hasn't in a very long time.

"Oh believe me, I am." He assured her grinning.

They stood on the balcony, with their hands resting on the railing, enjoying the view, chatting a little bit and the coffee long gone.

At first everything was normal, like Kat drinking her coffee normal. Then Nate decided to shove her a bit to the side and she accidentally spilled the coffee over the railing. She shrieked a loudly, girly sound and looked over the railing, watching the coffee splashing on a woman's dress, who released a way louder and weirder sound than Kat. She immediately looked up, to see where the coffee came from. Her eyes cached Nate and Kat on the balcony, staring down like two idiots from the third floor.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" She screamed like a fury.

Quickly Nate grabbed Kat around her elbow and pulled her back with him. But knowing Kat and her bumbling self, she tripped right over her feet and fell with all her body weight right on top of Nate. His hands flew automatically around her waist, keeping her from slipping away. Not that this was enough already, during the fall, her head bumped hard against his, leaving them both groaning in pain.

With one hand pressed on his chest, keeping herself steady and with the other she touched the hurting place on her head. Hissing in pain, she opened her eyes again and started down at the guy, whose fault that was. He was smirking at her. Why the hell was he smirking?

"You think this is funny? You hurt me." She grunted down at him.

"I hurt you? You were the one who tacked me down woman. I was only trying to keep you safe here." He defended himself.

"Oh please, where are you bruised, big boy?" She laughed sarcastically.

"My forehead-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, he groaned in pain again. Kat pressed on his forehead with his fingers. When she heard his groan, she jumped off of him, like a kangaroo, and helped him up.

"I'm sorry Nate." She looked up at him through her eye thick eyelashes. "I'm sorry." She repeated and raised her hand, touching the hurting place again,  
>gently with her fingers. This time a small hiss escaped his full lips. God, Kat felt so bad. She was responsible for that."I'm so-"<p>

"Stop apologizing." He grinned at her. Noticing the the shiver that went through her and seeing those little goosebumps, that build within seconds on her skin.

"Here." He muttered. Quickly he took off his light blue denim jacket and positioned it for her to put it on instantly. And so she did. The jacket was way to big for her small fragile body, but it didn't matter. Who knew the wannabe player could be such a sweet caring guy? She thanked him quietly and pulled the jacket tight around her body. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the waft his cologne.

Their eyes locked for a moment and she's not sure she just imagined it, or if he really moved a little bit closer. But before she could think any further about it, before he had the chance to kiss her, before she had the chance to back away or kiss him back, a very familiar voice broke their little moment.

"Kat, you coming?" Her head snapped towards Michael and she had to think quickly.

"Yeah." She shouted back and turned to Nate again.

"So, are you gonna give me-" He started and was interrupted.

She stood on her tip toes, grabbed his face in her hands pulling him down and crashed her lips against his for a short moment. Nate was too shocked to respond. He was actually about to ask her for her mobile number, so he could call her, hopefully meet her again. Not even letting him finish his question, she kissed him. And no, he was not complaining. But before he had the chance to really taste her and respond to her kiss, she already pulled away from him.

Opening his eyes, he met hers only for a second before she ran in the direction of her friend, who called for her.

"Hey, you can't just run away from me." He called after her.

"Bye, Nate." She waved hat him.

"I don't even have your number." He tried again. This time the only sound he heard was her laugh.

"And you still have my jacket." He muttered under his breath.

_You know that moment when you meet someone and then realize, damn you're never gonna see that person again._

* * *

><p><strong>A huge thank you for the fans, who are still reading this. I hope you're not all too angry with me for not uploading for so long. I'm really sorry. And yes this was Nate as in Nathaniel Buzolic. I know there are some Kennett fans out there, so I thought I'd bring him up. <strong>

**Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Any wishes or expectations for the next chapter?**

**Thanks again,**  
><strong>Ella<strong>


End file.
